


my first, and hopefully not last

by bfjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjseo/pseuds/bfjseo
Summary: taeyong is sick with the flu and yuwin come over to take care of their sick, whiny boyfriend.





	my first, and hopefully not last

taeyong knew better than staying out in the cold to wait for the train that he knew was going to be 45 minutes late. the announcement rang over the loud speaker of the train station and taeyong felt all hope drain from him. he waited anyway because he had a long day at university and just wanted to get home without having to fuss with taking the bus home instead. that resulted in him waking up with burning eyes and a watery nose which was not surprising in the slightest. he qucikly sent off an email to his professor to let him know he wouldn't be in for class today and quickly went about looking for any sort of medication he could find in his cabinets.

of course, he had none at all and quickly came to the realisation that he was in no condition to leave the house to get some. once glance at him and anyone would think that he had either been hit by a bus or had not slept in a week. flopping back into bed he grabbed his phone, which was way to bright for his sensitive eyes, and quickly hit the number of one of his boyfriends. 

 

"yongie? what's wrong? you don't usually call me at this time, aren't you headed to class?"

taeyong clears his throat before croaking out a weak,

"i'm sick"

taeyong can hear immediate panic over the other end of the phone before his boyfriend says 

"oh yongie you should've been more careful! i told you to get an uber home last night, are you in bed?"

"i know but it's expensive, and yeah i'm in bed, i already called in sick"

"stay right there baby we're both coming over, okay?"

"thanks yuta, i'll leave the door unlocked"

"i'll bring over some medicine too, you don't have any do you?"

taeyong giggles, he knows him so well. 

"yeah i dont have any, just painkillers and maybe cough syrup will do"

"ok got it, be there in 15"

"thank you, love you" 

"love you too, see you"

taeyong hangs up and proceeds to drag himself out of bed to go unlock the door and grab a few extra blankets. he plops back into bed and before he can even realise it he's falling back asleep. 

 

yuta checks the front door and sure enough, it's unlocked. he pushes it open and bee lines straight to taeyong's room with sicheng making himself busy with the medicine in the kitchen. he slowly opens taeyongs bedroom door to see him bundled up by all the blankets he owns snoring quite loudly due to his blocked sinuses. yuta feels a tug on his heart, he hates seeing his boyfriend not feeling well. he walks back to the kitchen to see sicheng struggling to pour the right amount of cough syrup into the little cup. 

"he's passed out, poor thing" yuta announces. 

sicheng looks up from where he's kneeled on the floor, eye level with the counter, 

"aww our baby, should we wake him?"

"i think so, he hasn't had any medicine yet and who knows how long he'll be out for"

"you're right, you wake him and i'll finish pouring this nasty looking shit"

"rodger that" 

yuta briskly walks back to taeyongs room and sits beside him on the bed. he doesn't move an inch and continues to breathe loudly through his mouth. 

"yongie" yuta starts, gently pushing his boyfriends shoulder. 

taeyong doesn't stir and yuta figures he'll have to try harder. he leans down close to taeyongs ear and coos, 

"yongie, it's me, time to wake up" 

the sick boy slowly opens his eyes and lets out a quiet whine due to being woken up and realising just how awful he feels all over again. 

"yuta?" his voice is barely a whisper but yuta catches it due to their proximity. 

"yeah its me baby, chenige is getting your medicine ready for you okay?"

taeyongs hums in acknowledgement as yuta smooths back taeyong's bangs which have stuck to his forehead during his sleep.

sicheng enters holding various medicines and a bottle of water before kneeling beside the bed in front of taeyong. taeyongs eyes lit up the moment he entered the room, greatful for such caring boyfriends. 

"hi yongie, feeling okay?"

sicheng quickly unscrews the bottle and pops two painkillers into his hand.

"not really"

taeyong manages a small smile as yuta takes the painkillers from sicheng and feeds them to him followed by a big gulp of water. taeyong spots the cough syrup sicheng is holding and whines into his hands. he hates cough syurp. or anything bitter for that matter. he can hardly tolerate doing shots at a party without wanting to gag,so this was going to be no walk in the park. 

"yongie i know you don't want to but it's gonna make you feel better, okay?" sicheng coos.

taeyong frowns. why do his boyfriends always have to be right. 

reluctantly, he sits up slightly and lets yuta pour the sickly pink syrup into his mouth. immediately his face scrunches up and he tries to pull away but yuta has already tipped in whole cup into his mouth before he can even realise it. 

yuta chuckles, satisfied that he managed to get it all in. 

"yuck, that was so gross" taeyong whines as he makes grabby hands for the water bottle. 

"you can thank me later" yuta says before passing him the water "for now, get some rest"

yuta and sicheng both move to stand up and leave but this only makes taeyong whine louder. he sure does get needy when he's not feeling good. 

"noooo, i want you to both stay with mee"

yuta and sicheng know this is a bad idea, but how could they resist when taeyong is whining and making puppy eyes at them. 

"fine, we'll stay with you but only for a little bit" sicheng says before climbing in next to taeyong who immediately attaches himself to his side.

"yaay, thank you" taeyong murmurs as yuta slides in on his other side, soothingly running his hands over his back to lull him back to sleep.

it works in almost an instant and in no time taeyong is breathing loudly against sichengs collarbones. however, there is one small problem. yuta and sicheng are both wide awake and now stuck lying in bed with an overheated furnace, aka taeyong. 

yuta lifts his head up to make eye contact with sicheng,

"what the hell are we supposed to do now? i can't sleep like this and it's only 10am"

"tell me about it, at least you don't have him practically breathing fire on your chest"

yuta snickers at this and slowly starts shuffling around. 

"are you trying to wake him up?! sit still will you," sicheng hisses but yuta continues moving until he's safely out of bed. 

"he's knocked out don't worry, i'm just gonna start making some soup for lunch."

sicheng does not like that idea. 

"and leave me here?!"

"yep! have fun," yuta skips around the bed and presses a kiss to his very annoyed boyfriends forehead and prances out, clearly happy that his plan worked. 

sicheng sighs and lets his head drop back onto the pillow. he should've known yuta would do this yet he was still pissed that he did. it's not that he didn't want to have a nap with his boyfriend but said boyfriend was one: close to the temperature of the sun and two: snoring as loud as a bear in hibernation. there was no way he could get even close to falling asleep like this so he accepted his fate and resorted to gently running his fingers through taeyongs now slightly sweaty hair. 

20 minutes later sicheng is planning how he could make even the slightest movement to relieve the aching on his chest when taeyong suddenly stirs awake. he begins trashing around and whining, clearly too hot and trying to throw every blanket off himself at once. which was a sad effort since his body was so weak and fatigued. sicheng immediately springs into action and begins removing the blankets for him.

"shhh sweetie don't worry, just go back to sleep," taeyong only whines louder at this, clearly very annoyed to be awake and too hot again. 

"chengieee" taeyong wails quietly as he flops back down and smushes his face into the space between sicheng's neck and shoulder. 

sicheng responds by shushing him and patting his hair again, trying to lull him back to sleep.

who would've known taeyong could get so clingy when he's sick.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is really bad, it's my first time hh also hi joh-fam


End file.
